HelLex I - Interlude 1: Learning
by cHarley2
Summary: SUMMARY: Buffy/Batman X-Over. Dick and Buffy on the phone the day she returns to Sunnydale from her first trip to Metropolis. 600 words.


DISCLAIMER: Buffy and her cohorts belong to Warner Bros, Mutant Enemy, Fox etc. Batman and associates and the JLA all belong to DC Comics (which incidently, belongs to WarnerBros too). I own none of the characters but the thin thread of plot is mine and I cling to this like a life line. It's Mine! I tell you and I gain no money from it but the immense satisfaction of turning the characters into whatever I see fit.  
SPOILERS: Some Season 4 and 5 BtVS, Season 1 Angel.  
NOTES: Set the day after HelLex I: A Cast of Thousands.  
Dick's thoughts = :: ... :: , Buffy's thoughts = ^...^ 

I choose to start this story now (set in Summer 2001)... 

::Sitting comfortably. Ok. Phone number? Check. Phone? Check. Courage? On vacation somewhere exotic but I can do this anyway. Deep breath. Dialling number. Ringing Phone:: 

^Ringing phone downstairs. Standing, running, stairs, corner, phone. Out of breath.^ "Hello?" 

"Hello Buffy." 

"Dick?" 

Smile. "Yeah." 

Big grin. "Hey! How are you? How's Bludhaven? Are you still planning to join the force and become one of the last Jedi Knights among a world of Sith Lords?" 

Chuckle. ::She's happy to hear from me. This is good.:: "I'm great. Bludhaven's the same. It's still an option but I always thought of myself as a rogue Jedi." 

Laugh. ^Do I sound like a school girl with a crush?^ "Very true." ^Sit on kitchen stool or on the floor with back to the wall?...Floor!^ "So what have you been up to? Is Alfred keeping Tim and Bruce in line? And how did you get my number 'cause although I meant to give it to you I don't remember actually doing it?" 

"I looked it up in the online phone book actually." 

"You didn't just ask Bruce or Babs?" 

"I can research too you know." 

"I was just teasing. Sorry." 

"No. I'm sorry. I can be a little sensitive." 

"Guess it must be hard living in such a big shadow." 

"Sometimes the expectations are overwhelming." 

"I'll bet. Enough about Bruce. What about you? Do you ever want to return to the circus?" 

"It wouldn't be the same without my parents but... Sometimes I remember what my childhood was like with the circus and yeah, I want to go back. Still, the life I've led has had its rewards." 

"Charities and lives... You have given so many a second chance." 

"And opened so many more up to premature deaths." 

"Did you create any of those inhuman predators?" 

"No but..." 

"Did you fire any of the weapons or mechanisms that killed those people?" 

"No but Buffy..." 

"You can't save everyone. Not even Superman can do that Dick." 

"I know." 

"Then have confidence that you have done your best." 

"No more shop talk?" ::Ok so now I'm pleading... sad Grayson. Very sad.:: 

^That's cool.^ "Ok." 

"How's college?" 

"It's school. I'm passing everything comfortably and I'm really enjoying it. I think the training I'm doing with Giles is helping my concentration and memory too." 

"That's excellent Buffy. You should be proud of yourself." 

"I try not to focus too much on my successes. Not that I forget about them but I get sloppy when I get proud." 

"Enjoying what you're doing is important though. Are you and your family coming to Gotham for Thanksgiving?" 

"I think so. I know that Bruce asked my mom about it when he called earlier to make sure I'd arrived home safely. I was only home an hour when he called. At least you waited 3 hours." 

"Alfred is an excellent cook... I miss seeing you at lunch." ::I miss *you*:: 

"And dinner." ^I miss *you*^ 

"Things are so busy here in the 'Haven and I know it's the same in Gotham. I don't know when I'll be able to fly out to California. Are you sure you don't want to transfer to Gotham, or at least Metropolis?" 

"I would if I could but I can't, and I'm so close to the end of my degree. I'll definitely move then but..." 

"It's ok Buffy. Did I just hear your mom say hello?" 

"Yeah. They just came home from the store." 

"I'd better let you go so you can help them unpack. I'll talk to you later." 

"Ok Dick. Take care of yourself." 

"You too Buffy. 'Bye." 

"'Bye." 


End file.
